Walk in the Woods
by Uenna
Summary: Yami gets lost in the woods...or does he?


Leena: Whoo! Hello Everyone!! This is my first story I've written, so uh, like, yeah, if ya don't like it, that's your opinion. You may or may not have heard of me, but I'm the Leena that Pika-chan keeps talking about!! ^_^ Yupyup, Thanks Pika for showing me this place! Well, I guess I better get on with the disclaimer. Yagi? You want to tkae over?  
  
Chibi Yagi: You want ME to read the disclaimer?  
  
Leena: Well duh.  
  
Chibi Yagi: I don't know what to say. I'm not even in this story!  
  
Leena: Oh. Well, fine. I'll read it. *ahem*  
  
Well, ok, how to start? Oh yeah. I do not own ANY of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters, except for my Yagi-chan here, though he isn't a real Yu-Gi-Oh! Chatacter so that doesn't count, though I did create him so no one else except Pika-chan can use him without my permission. BUT this story is based in the woods in my backyard, making the woods mine!! Mwahahahahahaha!! Well, 1/2 of the woods anyway (I have neighbours too ya know). I also don't own Kraft Dinner, tho I thank the people of Kraft for making it! You guys rock! Urm, I don't own a blanket like the one in the story, but I guess that doesn't have anything to do with anything, so I guess that's it for the disclaimer.  
  
Chibi Yagi: You OWN the woods?!  
  
Leena: Shup -.-; Just get on with the story.  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Ok...no big deal. This is just a minor set back.." Yami looked up a tall tree, the moss was damp against his shoes.  
"Urm...I think I saw this tree a little while ago..I should have taken a left at it instead of a right." And with that, Yami strolled to the left of the tree and walked down the twisted path of grass and plants. He had been in this mess for over an hour now, and him being an ancient spirit born in Ancient Egypt, had no idea how easy it could be to get lost in the woods.   
He looked down at the grass he was walking on, and then to the side of him, which was pretty much just trees. He was trying his best to remember what Yugi had told him:  
"Don't go into the woods beind the house, Yami," Yugi voice had warned. "You could get lost for days on end."  
Yami looked at his surroundings and shruged.  
"How the hell am I suppose to know what 'the woods' is anyway? I mean, you can't even see it with all these trees in the way, how are you suppose to get lost in something you can't see?" He continued to walk down the grassy path, humming a little tune along the way.   
After a short period of time, Yami stopped and looked up, knowing that he stumbled upon the same tall dark tree that he took a right at 10 minutes ago. He sighed.  
"Maybe left WAS the right way.." he thought. Out of pure frustration, he sat down on a tree stump a few steps away and sighed again.  
"Oh, what's the use?! I'm lost! I'm never getting out of here! Never!! ARG!! I'M LOST!!!"  
  
  
  
"What was that?" Tea lifted her head from under the couch and looked around.  
"What was what?" Joey asked her. Half of him was in the coat room, and the other was looking at Tea in confusion.  
"I thought I heard something...like someone was yelling something."  
"Was it Yami?!" Yugi asked her eagerly. He was getting worried since his spirit was missing and not to mention, he had Yugi's deck with him.  
"I'm not sure. It sounded familiar though," Tea looked up at Yugi. "But don't worry. We'll find him." A small smile came onto Yugi's face and he nodded. Tea smiled back at him and stuck her head back under the couch looking for the missplaced Pharaoh. Joey went back into the coat room.  
"Don't sweat about it, Yug. It's like Tea said, we'll get your cards back!"  
"I think Yami is more important than the cards, Joey." saud Tristan. He was coming back up from the basement. "Oh, and sorry Yugi. He isn't down there."  
"Thanks anyway, Tristan," Yugi smiled weakly. "I just hope he's okay."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the woods, Yami sulked on the tree stump.  
"Stupid stupid stupid!!" he murmered. "Why did I just HAVE to follow that stupid squirrel? Why did it HAVE to run into this STUPID maze of trees anyway?! It's not like it lives here or anything!!" He put his hands over his face and sighed. Then he pulled Yugi's deck of cards out of his pocket and looked through them.  
"You're my only friends now..." he sighed, and then he hugged the cards. "I think I'm going crazy. I mean, I'm talking to CARDS. No...that's what a kid would say...maybe...I'm losing faith in the Heart of the Cards!! NO!! IT CAN'T BE!! I REFUSE to believe it!!" At that moment, he put the cards in his pocket so he wouldn't throw them all over the place. Then he continued to cry and whimper as the sun set and the sky grew dim. It would be nightfall soon, and Yami would be alone in the cold and darkness all night.  
  
  
  
Yugi looked out his bedroom window and sighed. He was worried about Yami, and hoped that he would come back home soon. He turned away from the window and slowly walked out of his room. Tea, Joey, and Tristan had to leave for dinner at their own home, being that Joey was the only one who knew how to cook (kind of) and they all decided that it would be safe to go to their own house and eat a home-cooked meal made by someone they trsuted around food. Yugi's grandpa had to work late at a friend of his' shop across town, so Yugi was alone. He sat down at the dinner table and was just finishing a small helping of Kraft Dinner when he heard a small whimpering sound.  
"What was that? Could it be what Tea heard earlier? I'd better go check it out." Yugi slowly walked into the guest room where the noise came from. There in the corner, he saw a blanket, and it looked like something was under it. He walked cautiously over to the material, and got ready to pull it off to reveal what was under it.  
"Here goes.." he thought to himself. He was just about to pull it off when he heard a voice...  
  
  
  
"Huh? What the...?" Yami looked around. Everything in the dark woods seemed to have moved in someway. He looked around frantically trying to find an explanation.  
"OKAY!! WHOEVER'S OUT THERE! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!! I'VE GOT A...a...um..A STICK!!" Yami glanced back and forth for any kind of weapon when he heard a familiar voice.  
"...Yami?"  
"Yugi??"  
Right at that moment, Yugi lifted the "Forest Print" blanket off from its spot to unveil Yami huddled up in the corner.  
"YUGI!!!!!!!" Yami cried and he leap over to Yugi, grasping the young boy's legs and weeping. Yugi didn't know whether to be mad at the Pharaoh for disappearing the first place, or to be happy that he knew that he was safe. He thought about this for a moment, watching the spirit cry his eyes out.  
"Yami..." Yugi finally spoke. Yami looked up at Yugi with a few tears in his eyes.  
"Yes..Yugi?"  
"Would you like some Kraft Dinner?"  
  
  
  
~*Owari  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Leena: There. There is my FIRST ever completed Fanfic. I don't think it's too too shabby, do you?  
  
Chibi Yagi: No, I don't think so, but let's see what everyone else thinks!  
  
Leena: Good idea! (you can tell he's reading from a script ¬_¬) Well, send in your reviews, but remember, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me! ^_~  
  
Chibi Yami: Hmph. How come I'm always the stupid one?!  
  
Leena: Because that's what makes it funny, so live with it.  
  
Chibi Yami: *walks off mumbling*  
  
Leena: Well, that's all I have for now. Send those reviews in! Love y'all!  
  
~*Leena, Yagi & Yami 


End file.
